Silver Morning
by Phoenix Ride
Summary: This is what I think would happen during the Monkey Team's last season. A story about making ammends. Flames will be discarded. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1: Battle of Shuggazoom

**Silver Morning**

**By: Phoenix Ride**

**(FlashBack to the Soul of Evil)**

"I have returned to make this world my tomb," **-Skeleton King**

"What's the matter Chiro? It looks like you're preparing for war,"

"The biggest war Shuggazoom has ever seen,"

"The Skeleton King is reborn, and it's all my fault,"**-Sparks**

**Ch.1: The Battle of Shuggazoom**

Terror rose in the streets as Skeleton King's army approached with shields and swords in hand. There was no telling how many soliders were in this division alone, just like Sparks feelings for helping Skeleton King return to the land of the living.

He hadn't meant to bring this war upon Shuggazoom, and his teammates counseled him on how it wasn't his fault, but it was. At least to him. After all wasn't he the one who had betrayed them? Wasn't he the one responisble for aquiring all three ensences of the Skeleton King's soul?

The Skeleton King's first act after being raised from the viod was to destroy the one who ressurected him. Velina was nothing but a black smudge mark at the bottom of the pit of doom now. And it was there that Skeleton King raised to form his new empire.

Now, even with the help of allies all across the cosmos, they were still losing. It didn't matter how hard they fought, Skeleton King had strentgh in numbers, and that is what had made all the difference. And really who would expect a boy and five robotic monkeys to be a threat huh?

The Battle of Shuggazoom was quickly lost within a period of a few weeks and now Skeleton King had complete control. Captian Quint approached Chiro and said that the power had been cut off from the engines so they couldn't even move.

"Any ideas?" he asked.

This question was not only meant for Chiro but was directed at everybody. Sparks shifted uncomfortably in his circiuts when Captian Quint's question went completely unanswered, and only made him feel guiltier.

Sneaking to where he hoped noone could see Sparks exited to the Foot Crusher 5 and opened the hatch allowing him entry into the horror that was Shuggazoom. The city was truly a wreck Sparks thought as he soared through it. He didn't dare try to walk in order to risk being spotted by the Skeleton King's army.

Buildings were torn apart and left open like rotting wounds, the sky was drak silver grey. It was impossible to tell if it was still morning or not. Skeleton King's castle stood right where the Pit of Doom was built. Looking over the ruins of Shuggazoom like a dark sentry.

Sparks knew that was where the Skeleton King would be, and he thought in order to make ammends to himself and to his team he needed to destroy the dark overlord once and for all.

He had considered breaking in at one time. However the castle had hords of guards protecting it so he would need to find a point of entry first, which proved to be impossible. The only possible way in was through the front gate, and for that he would need to turn himself in.

Was he really willing to become a prisioner of war?

**------------------**

Back in the Super Robot the Monkey Team had been finally left alone to think about another plan to attack. Noone noticed that Sparks was missing yet, and they wouldn't notice until his disappearence was mentioned.

"Antauri" said Chiro "what can we do?"

The silver monkey's eyes looked back at the boy with the sad truth shone in them as he said "I don't know,"

"Hey" said Nova "has anyone seen Sparks?"

As if to answer her question Sparks walked in just at that moment. His head was hung down low as he went to his room, barely noticing the team as he passed by. Personally no could blame the reason he felt so quiet.

"He still blames himself for allowing Skeleton King to be ressurected," said Gibson.

"But it wasn't his fault!" said Nova "we all know what really happened,"

"And that Nova" said Antuari " might procisely be the problem. The Fire of Hate may have possessed Sparks, but if it truly brought out his evil side, then his actions were his own,"

"So you mean" said Otto "that Sparks thinks it's his fault instead of the Fire of Hate's?"

Noone answered Otto's question for they feared the little green monkey had stated the truth. Sparks was forever lost in an endless sea of guilt and now the question was...would he ever forgive himself?

**------------------**

Night came fast, and that meant it was time the Skeleton King's army to stand guard all around Shuggazoom. Even the night turned out to be silver-grey. Everyone but Sparks could catch a wink of sleep.

Getting up the red monkey once again started his long flight of the night. Landing on the tower that stood about fifty yards away from where the Skeleton King's castle stood.

"Am I really going through with this?" asked Sparks aloud to himself.

He watched as the Skeleton King's guards exited in and out through the front entrance and sighed. Taking a deep breath Sparks charged the castle and attacked the guards. Guards swarmed out like angry hornets and imedately attacked the little monkey set againist them.

Sparks knew that he was no match for a whole army, but fought againist the battilion as long as he could. The Skeleton King approached on the above balcony with Mandarin riding on his shoulder.

Reaching out his skeletal hand a black whip wrapped itself around Spark's neck and dragged him towards the Skeleton King. Sparks struggled as the whip wound tighter and tighter around his throat. Soon he was staring into the crystal skull's empty eyes.

"Traitor" Skeleton King hissed "I gave you power and this is how you repay me?"

"What are you going to do with him my lord?" asked Mandarin. Needless to say Sparks was wondering the same thing.

"Put him in the 'special' suite for now" said Skeleton King "then I will see how we can turn this monkey to our advantage,"


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams of Torment

Ch.2: Dreams of Torment

In a minute Sparks found himself being thrown into a holding cell with dark, black spikes to serve as bars. Looking around his little 'suite' as the Skeleton King called it the red monkey could see the torn remians of what only could have been flesh and bone.

Blood stained the dirt floor beneath Sparks feet and it only made him realize how much pain his mistake had truly caused for Shuggazoom. A shadow paused making Sparks look up to see who was standing outside his prison.

"Mandarin," mumbled Sparks to himself.

Once Mandarin had been the leader of the Hyperforce and the greatest fighter Sparks had ever come to know, but that all changed once power became to much of a obession that Mandarin leaped into the dark side. And to think Sparks had almost fallen down the same road.

The skeletal orange monkey peered at Sparks through the bars and grinned. "It wasn't very smart of you to come here on your own Sparks. Not one monkey or one city can stand up againist the Crystal Skull,"

"Oh really?" said Sparks using his sarcasm "well if he's so mighty why hasn't he conquered the universe by now? I just need to find away to extract those esesnces, and will be goodbye Skeleton King forever,"

"You don't really believe that you'll be able to defeat him by yourself" said Mandarin " he'd fry you into a crisp just like he did to Velina,"

"If that's what it takes" said Sparks "then I'll be glad to obligue,"

"Fool" said Mandarian " the Power Primate has made you weak while the Skeleton King's power has made you strong. Why must you condemn yourself to those who are beneath us?"

"Because" said Sparks "they're my friends,"

"Friends hold no meaning in our world Sparks" said Mandarian " and soon you'll have no meaning in it either,"

"We'll just see about that," thoughts Sparks as Mandarian trudged away with a confident stride. "We'll just see,"

Searching around his cell all Sparks managed to uncover were the remians of what could have only been human beings. Nova and the rest of the hyperforce would be disgusted at this, and naturally Sparks couldn't blame them.

None of the less he picked up a bone and started to pick the lock to his cell. After a few agonizing minutes the lock snapped open and the bars moved. Sparks was free!

"Now that's what I call a skeleton key," said Sparks dropping his lockpick as he stepped out of the cell and into the dreary interior of the Skeleton King's fortress. Within a few seconds Sparks began to explore around the dark palace.

"There must be something here I can use to get rid of Skeleton King" thought Sparks "but what?"

There were many doors, but one stood out above them all. Taller than all the others this door stood out like a mountian in a lightning storm. And like everything else in this castle this door had a negative charge meant to push people away instead of dragging them forward.

It may have worked on Sparks too if it hadn't been for his magnets. Without warning his metal hands turned into a pair of magnets and started dragging him towards the door. Sparks were flying like crazy the closer and closer they got.

Desperately Sparks tried to pull his magnets away from the door, but no matter how much resistance he undertook the door just kept pulling him in. When he was about five feet away the door suddenly sprang open.

What Sparks saw was an amber, torch-lit room with a big, stone black pedastal the shape of a bat with jaws wide. All the sparks flying from Spark's magnets were somehow attracted to the pedastal and the closer he got to it the more he knew that he had to get away from it.

But with his magnets out of his control would he ever escape from the pedastal's pull?

**------------------------------**

Meanwhile, back in the Super Robot, everybody had gone to bed and seemed to be having a good sleep. All, that is, except for Nova. The poor, yellow monkey was twisting and turning sleeplessly in bed having a nightmare about Sparks.

_"Sparks!" coughed Nova "Sparks!"_

_The room was filling up with smoke fast, and Sparks was nowhere to be seen. Chiro and the others were waiting in the Super Robot waiting to escape. Everywhere you looked all you could see were smoke and flames. Finally a body appeared out of those flames._

_"Sparks," cried Nova and then gasped as she got a clearer look on the figure before her._

_It was Sparks without a doubt, but he looked different. His magnets were out realeasing mutlitudes of energy and his face had the same twisted grin he had when possessed by the Fire of Hate. _

_Then Nova's eyes opened with recgonition and fear. Sparks looked that way because he was possessed by evil again, and before she open her mouth to scream, Sparks blasted her._

In the real world Nova woke up with a start about the nightmare she had just had. Looking for comfort for her fears the small yellow monkey went to check Sparks room. But when door to red monkey's room opened Nova let out a gasp, Sparks wasn't there.


	3. Chapter 3: The Birth of the Skull

**Ch.3: The Birth of the Skull**

With each straining breath Sparks knew he was being dragged closer and closer to his doom. The open bat's jaws seemed ready to shallow Sparks whole if he got to close.

Wrapping his tail around a protuding stalagmite Sparks was able to prevent himself from being dragged any further. Bolts of electricity flew from his magnets and into the bat's open mouth. It took all of Sparks strentgh to keep his tail gripped around the stalagmite.

Finally the bat's jaws slammed shut and Sparks magnets changed back into his normal robotic hands. The sound of snoring filled the air and Sparks realized that the pedastal was sleeping.

Figuring he was safe for the moment Sparks slowly looked around the room and saw loads upon loads of writing covering up almost every wall.

"To bad Gibson's not here" thought Sparks "he'd have a blast trying to translate all this,"

Tip-toeing so he wouldn't accidently wake the pedastal Sparks started to work on trying to dechiper just what story these walls had to tell him. Things went a lot quicker thanks to Gibson's dechiper program.

He insisted they all have one just in case one member of the team ran into a strange set of symbols and had to translate their meaning in order to get to a safe zone. Sparks thought it was a piece of junk at first, but not now.

The heirogylphs were now transformed into English that made it way more easier to read.

"I got to thank Gibson for building this gizmo when I go back," said Sparks and carefully he began to read.

_"Back in the dark ages the universe was ruled by anger, hate, and fear. All expressed through the abilities of one ruler; the Skeleton King. All feared his great power and even tried to run from it, but no one could ever escape."_

_"Those who defied the Skeleton King and his power were turned into a black oily substance and became the power source for the Skeleton King's ship; the Citadel of Bone. This ooze was also used to create terrible monsters to take over over many worlds."_

_"The Citadel of Bone itself was said to have a mind of it's own. Anything that dared to infiltrate it's walls were sucked in by their own anger and became trapped forever,"_

_"If the Skeleton King's body were ever destroyed a Crystal Skull had been formed as a sort of escape from the total darkness. Once the Crystal Skull's three esences are combined they form a heart. This heart has proven to be the Crystal Skull's weakness, but it's effect when destroyed is nothing to be desired,"_

Before Sparks could read more the chamber doors swung open revealing the entrant as the Skeleton King himself. Manadarin appeared by his master's side and smiled evilly at Sparks.

"To bad you had to discover this chamber Sparks" said the Skeleton King "now I have to destroy you,"

**------------------------------**

Back at the Super Robot Nova was screaming for everbody to wake up. The little yellow monkey was shivering in plain fright once the other members of the Monkey Team entered the control room.

"Nova" said Chiro " what's wrong?"

"I went to check on Sparks this morning" said Nova " and he was gone!"

"Maybe he's somewhere else in the Robot," said Otto.

"I looked everywhere" Nova pratically yelled " he's gone!"

"But where could he go?" said Gibson.

Nobody spoke and that's what led them to stare at Antauri. The silver monkey was looking out over the vast wasteland the Skeleton King had created during the time his dark empire rose. The dark castle standing above everything in the land.

"Skeleton King,"

**-----------------------------**

Sparks didn't know what was going on once he woke up chained to a wall in the Skeleton King's dark fortress. What had happened in that chamber only seconds before? Manadarin, that explianed.

The former leader of the Monkey Team had attacked Sparks and left the red monkey unconious. But it didn't make any sense to Sparks as to why he was still alive. Didn't the Skeleton King want him to be destroyed or did he have something more sinister in mind?

Feeling woozy Sparks slowly began to feel himself slinking back into a state of unconious, with visions of his death to follow. 


	4. Chapter 4: Hate Reborn

**Ch.4: Hate Reborn**

Sparks opened his eyes to a horrible looking room. His circiuts felt as if they were on fire and his brain pounded like a drum. A ugly looking machine stood in the room just across from him. The Skeleton King stood by it, but when he heard the chians on the wall stir he knew his prisoner was awake.

"Nice of you to awake Sparks" said Skeleton King moving up right next to Sparks "it's time for your resurrection,"

"What resurrection?" asked Sparks.

"Ah" said Skeleton King "to rebuild to the way you should have been made, serving me,"

"In case you haven't noticed the only reasoned I turned bad last time was because of the Fire of Hate" said Sparks not really confindant that what he said was true "and it's stuck in your body now,"

"Yes" said Skeleton King "one can not destroy without hate,"

The Skeleton King moved over to a cabinet and plucked out a test tube full with some kind of green energy tainted by evil-looking purple. Even though the Skeleton King was about three yards away Sparks could not help feeling uncomfortable in the tube's presence.

"What is that stuff?" asked Sparks.

"Your beloved Power Primate tainted with my evil" said Skeleton King " and the start to the of the Hyperforce forever. Mandarin, bring in Sparks 2.0,"

Mandarin came in with a robotic monkey that looked exactly like the orginal Sparks making the real Sparks gasp. Skeleton King put the fake Sparks into the machine and pour in the evil Power Primate.

Minutes later the fake Sparks opened his eyes and bowed before the Skeleton King. Skeleton King laughed in pleasure after seeing that his experiment was such a sucess.

"The Monkey Team will come to rescue you" he said to real Sparks " and when they do they're in for a big surprise,''

"You don't think the team will really fall for him do you?" said Sparks " sure he has my dashing good looks, but not my personality,"

Skeleton King grinned "We shall remedee that,"

**--**

"Approaching Skeleton King's castle," said Antuari.

"Okay team" said Chiro " remember the mission, find Sparks and clear out we don't want to face a whole army of skeletal ghouls,"

"Roger Chiro" said Nova " me and Antuari will go one way while Otto and Gibson stick with you. Let's do it team,"

With a blast of thier jetpacks the Monkey Team split into two seperate groups to go rescue Sparks. Gibson was trying to home in on Sparks signal as he, Chiro, and Otto made thier way deep into Skeleton King's palace.

"Which way Gibson?" asked Chiro.

"That way I believe," said Gibson pointing straight.

The three team members quietly made thier way through the halls. Meanwhile Antuari and Nova found the cells where people were kept prisoner. Nova pratically threw up at the sight of seeing the remians of what used to be flesh and blood.

"Well" she said shivering " he definately not here,"

"The Skeleton King probably has him locked up in one of the other rooms" said Antauri "we have to keep searching,"

Suddenly a hideous scream tore through the silence of the palace making the two teammates imedately head off in it's direction. Reaching a tall wooden door Nova knocked it in with her fists allowing her and Antuari entry.

They were so sort of lab with tons of wicked machinery lining up the walls. But on one wall hung something different, the unconious form of thier lost teammate Sparks. Chiro and the other members of the team had heard the scream also and were surprised when they saw Sparks unconious form on the wall.

"You found him!" said Otto happily.

"You also found me," came a voice, revealing itself to be Mandarin.

"What did you do to Sparks?" said Chiro.

"Wouldn't you like to know," said Mandarin and attacked.

The half dead monkey struck with his claw but was imedately countered by Nova's fist, breaking the claw into obilvioun. Screaming as it were a part of him Mandarin fled leaving the team behind to rescue Sparks.

While Nova freed Sparks however Chiro couldn't shake the feeling that Mandarin had given up the fight to easily. Even with his claw broken Mandarin wouldn't give up a fight so quick.

Something was wrong here, but Chiro quickly shook it from his mind. All that mattered was having Sparks back safe and sound. But did they have the real Sparks or the fake?


	5. Chapter 5: SelfDestruction

**Ch.5: Self-Destruction**

Arriving back at the Super Robot with joyous hearts Sparks was welcomed back with friends on all sides expressing thier relief, until Nova punched him in the arm thar is.

"What the big idea sneaking into Skeleton King's fortress like that?" she screamed " don't you have any idea how worried we were?"

"I sorry" said Sparks, rubbing his sore shoulder where Nova had hit it " but I just wanted a chance to make things right,"

"Sparks" said Chiro " we all know you've felt guilty ever since the Fire of Hate took over your mind, but you can't keep blaming yourself for the rest of your life,"

Sparks just shook his head and walked off, leaving his team behind. Later that night, Antuari found himself waking up from a peaceful slumber to an eerie feeling surrounding him. Something wasn't right.

All the monkeys shared the same room while Chiro had his own space, but this time one of the monkeys was missing. Sparks.

Without waking the others Antuari began searching the Robot for any signs of the elusive red monkey. He was just about to pass the control room when a flash of red caught his eye.

Moving his way back to the door he almost passed Antuari could see Sparks frantically messing with the Super Robot's master controls. Adjusting his eyes Antauri scanned the screen in front of Spark's to see what his comrad was working on.

The green words on the screen read: Self-Destruct Sequence Activated 30 minutes 'till destruction.

Eyes widened in terror of what Sparks planned to do Antauri stepped into the room determined to stop him and deactivate the countdown. But Sparks, sensing a presence, turned to see his beloved leader crouched and ready to attack if need be.

" I should have known keeping the difference my aura secret from you would be almost impossible" said Sparks " but it's to late now,"

"Who are you?" asked Antuari " what have you done with the real Sparks?"

"Oh don't worry Antuari" said fake Sparks " he's safe, for now. I guess I won't be needing this form any longer,"

Suddenly the outer appearence of fake Sparks changed. His disguise was shredded revealing cold yellow mettalic eyes, and a red metal body with blackish-grey armor to offer extra protection. Lethal-looking red claws sprouted from the tips of his fingers and he wore a evil smile on his face.

"Say 'hello' to your doom Antauri" said fake Sparks " because once this fight is over none will survive,"

**-------------------------------------**

Meanwhile, inside Skeleton King's fortress, the real Sparks was pacing around in his cell trying to think of a way to escape. He had warn the others that the Sparks they had taken with them wasn't him. But with Mandarin standing outside the door getting out was going to be a challenge.

"If there were only a way to distract him," thought Sparks.

Suddenly a lightbulb went off in Spark's mind. Grabbing one on the human bones inside his cell Sparks attached a small glider rocket that he gotten from Otto for Christmas to it and threw it outside the bars of his cage. Mandarin was shocked to see a soaring bone rocket through the air heading twisting and turning until it headed straight towards him.

Taking imedate action the orange-skeletal monkey jumped up and shattered the bone with his claw. By the time he got back down on the ground to face the monkey who obiviously threw the dangerous missle, but Sparks was gone.

**-------------------------------------**

Back at the Super Robot the sound of Antuari's struggle with the Fake Sparks had echoed through the hollow chambers awakening the rest of the team. In a flash Chiro and the rest of the Hyperforce entered the control room surprised to see that Antuari and Sparks were fighting.

"Sparks what are you doing?" yelled Nova.

"He's not the real Sparks" said Antuari " but an imposter obiviously sent to destroy us,"

"And it's so easy to" bragged Fake Sparks " you fools rescued me from the lab while the real Sparks was being put to sleep in Skeleton King's throne room. I don't know what he plans to do with my double, but it will twice as worse as what you're going to suffer,"

Suddenly a red, electric discharge hit the back of the Fake Sparks making him cry out in pain. Turning around with anger glowing in his eyes the imposter turned to see the real Sparks standing with his magnet fists out and ready for a fight.

"How'd you escape the fortress?" demanded Fake Sparks.

"Trade secret" said Sparks " but there's only room for one Sparks on this ship,"

"If that's a challenge I accept" said Fake Sparks " you might as well fight one last heroic battle before your blown sky high,"

With that the two Sparks started circling each other one with claws out the other with magnets, each of thier minds set on destroying one another, while the clock to thier death counted down with less than three minutes to go.


	6. Chapter 6:Caught In The Eye of the Storm

**Ch.6: Caught In The Eye of the Storm**

Fake Sparks charged first blasting out five streams of energy from each of his claws right at the real Sparks. Sparks managed to dodge and responed with his own electrical attack, but Fake Sparks called up a shield and managed to stop it.

It was like a minature lightning storm had invaded the Super Robot as red bolts of lightning zipped through the air zapping in all directions. The Monkey Team had to watch out as several bolts came dangerously close to hitting them.

"We have to stop that countdown!" Chiro shouted over the noise of the fight.

"You have to be absoutely sucidial to go through this mess," said Gibson dodging another electric bolt.

"Guess that means we're elected then," said Otto dragging Gibson to the control panel before the blue monkey could resist.

"Good" said Chiro " while they take care of that we have to help Sparks,"

"Watch out!" cried Nova.

The real Sparks had let a Magna Ball Blazer attack at his doubleganger, but Fake Sparks dodged making the ball head striaght for them. As soon as the real Sparks learned which direction his attack was heading he sped by Fake Sparks and got in the way of his own attack.

The ball collided with Sparks in an insant making the red monkey scream in pain. Horror filled the eyes of the Monkey Team with the reality of Sparks being electrocuted by his own attack. But Fake Sparks grinned as he saw his enmey fall down to the floor like a ton of bricks.

For a moment everyone stood still and then the real Sparks started to climb back up onto his knees filling the room with relief. But Fake Sparks was angry that his double was still alive. So before anyone could blink he rushed in, grabbed the real Sparks, and threw him into a wall.

Less than a minute remained until destruction as Fake Sparks slowly approached his now unconious rival. Red claws sparking with electricity Fake Sparks was ready to strike the final blow when a yell from behind suddenly caught his attention.

"Lady Tomohawk!"

He turned around just in time to see Nova flying in with her fists of fury, and managed to dodge out of the way just in time. The yellow monkey's glared after her target who now floated above her.

" I had a nice time" said Fake Sparks " but I will return. Count on it,"

With that the Fake Sparks fled just as Otto and Gibson managed to stop the self-destruct sequence for the Super Robot. But that victory was short lived when they saw what condition the real Sparks was in.

The poor red monkey lay unconious in the middle of the battle scarred insides of the Super Robot with Nova leaning over him. Antauri and Chiro went over to help Nova take Sparks into the infirmary while the two other members of the team followed behind.

After a quick analyzise Gibson confirmed that all Sparks needed were a few days of rest and he would be fine. Three days later Sparks awoke for the first time to see Nova resting her head on his bedside.

"How long have I've been out?" he asked.

The unexpected caused Nova to awake and when she saw Sparks eyes were open she cheered with joy.

"You're okay" said Nova " you've been unconious for three days. I thought you'd never wake up,"

"Well I did recieve quite a shock," Sparks joked. After a quick laugh the mood between the two monkeys became serious.

"Why did you leave?" asked Nova " don't you know how much you had us worried?"

" I had to make ammends for what I have done" said Sparks " if it wasn't for me Skeleton King wouldn't have been revived. Velina would have never managed to collect the esensces, and you guys wouldn't be hurt,"

"You were under the Fire of Hate's spell" said Nova " you couldn't control yourself. It's the fire's fault, not yours,"

"I'm not so sure," said Sparks, pulling out a tiny disc and handing it to Nova.

"What's this?" she asked.

"While I was trapped in the Skeleton King's fortress" said Sparks " I found these inscriptions on the wall. I managed to translate some of them before Skeleton King discovered what I was up to. It may help end the war,"

With that the red monkey blacked out and went back to sleep leaving the mystery of the disc in his team's hands.


	7. Chapter 7: Temple of Forgotten Souls

**Ch.7: Temple of Forgotten Souls**

" So what's the story Gibson?" asked Chiro.

The blue monkey had studying the inscpritions recorded on the disc for hours now. It was almost impossible to tear him away from his work when he reall got into it. Never the less he answered Chiro's question.

" These inscriptions are quite interesting" said Gibson " they literally tell how to destroy every single one of the Skeleton King's esences and the dark lord himself. Sparks has made quite a discovery,"

" So what are we waiting for?" said Nova.

" I regret to say that in order to obtain the key" Gibson explianed " we must venture to the Temple of Forgotten Souls. Where the spirits of people who lost thier lives to the Skeleton King haunt the earth,"

" Sparks isn't going to like that news when he wakes up" said Chiro " he's terrified of ghosts,"

" Ah" said Nova winking at Chiro " he deserves a little scare, after the one he gave us,"

Minutes later Sparks awakened completely and the Monkey Team without the use of the Super Robot, because it was powerless, took off on thier jetpacks to the Temple of Forgotten Souls.

The ancient temple lay dormant in the deep jungles of Shuggazoom where trees barely allowed the sun's rays to pierce through thier leaves. And thanks to the silver sky the forest a lot more darker. But soon the Monkey Team found themselves standing on the steps of the Temple of Forgotten Souls.

A chilly wind cut threw through the air, sending a shiver down everyone's spine as they entered the temple. Antuari imediately had a bad feeling upon entering and the deeper he and his team went the more uneasy he became. Finally he told everyone to stop.

"What is it Antuari?" asked Chiro.

" We're surrounded," said Antuari.

From the moment he spoke tons of warring wails erupted from the walls and soon the entire Monkey team was knocked out. When they awakened the Monkey Team found themselves strapped to the walls of some ancient shrine.

A fire rose from the center of the shrine with the chanting spirits of what were once human beings. As the ghosts chanted the flame rose higher and higher until it illuminated the shrine.

Another ghost suddenly appeared wielding a staff and sporting a grin that demanded authority from his lowly sujects. His eyes narrowed as he eyed the Monkey Team, a frown formed on his face.

" Why do you disturb our peaceful resting place?" demanded the ghost " and why bring one who is a servant of evil?"

" We have come seeking the key to destroy the Crystal Skull" said Antuari " we're all very sorry to have disturbed you,"

" Ya'll came for the key eh?" said the ghost " you sure the red one can be trustworthy. After all he is the cause of all our troubles right now,"

" I was under the Fire of Hate's spell" said Sparks " I did many things I will regret,"

" Yes" said the ghost " all three of the Skeleton King's esenses possess powerful enchantments. Even the strongest will cannot break thier hold. That is why we are hestitant to tell how to defeat Skeleton King. For if those esences are not imedately destroyed after they are torn out of his body they will likely take control over you again,"

"We'll make sure they are" said Chiro " may we please have the key?"

" Fine" said the ghost bringing out a glowing yellow key " this will unlock the Skeleton King's heart from his body so you can destroy the esenses by thier opposing oppossites, but even after that the Cyrstal Skull will still be alive and only those who used to serve or still serve him can deal the final blow that will rid from your world forever,"

The ghost's eyes narrowed as he looked at Sparks as he said " That is if you don't fall under his spell first,"

**---------------------------------**

Moments later the ghosts released the Monkey Team from thier shackles, gave them the key, and led them safely out of the temple. Sparks could feel the glowering eyes of the ghosts burning into his back as he and the Monkey Team walked away.

The whole team was shooken up by what the head ghost said as well. As the Monkey Team blasted off one the Head Ghost's ghostly servants turned to her master who grinned.

" Master" she asked " what is it?"

" Nothing" said the Head Ghost " but I fear that Sparks may end up like the Alchemist. Unable to do what needs to done to stop evil in it's tracks,"

" We should have told them the whole story," said the female ghost.

" No" said the Head Ghost " they carry the inscriptions with them. Let them find the truth for themselves,"


	8. Chapter 8: A Disturbing Tale

**Ch.8: A Disturbing Tale**

"Antuari what's wrong?" asked Chiro.

" Yeah" said Sparks " ever since we left the Temple of Forgotten Souls you've been staring at Gibson's computer screen,"

" I've been busy reading the inscriptions you've captured on that disc Sparks" said Antuari " and my suspicons have been confirmed. The Head Ghost did not reveal to us the whole story. These descriptions hold a disturbing tale on how the Skeleton King first came to be and how our creator failed to dispose of him,"

**-----------------------------------------------**

_"Before the Dark Ages ever came Shuggazoom was a peaceful land. Full of lush and joyous splender. But even then people outranked themselves by the class they were in and the Alchemist was looked down on most of all,"_

_"However while other's mocked the Alchemist and his mystical ways the King of Shuggazoom found much splendor in the magicians work, and invited him to the palace quite often to make and entertian people with his magic. The King even provided a lab for the Alchemist to perform his experiments,"_

_" No one could say that the Alchemist wasn't honored by the King's generousity, but when the Alchemist decided to take a drastic step on his journey to mystical knowledge, he would open a portal that had remianed closed since the begining of time. The Realm of the Dark Ones,"_

_" But the Alchemist's pursiut of knowledge would not be quelled by the risks he would have to take. So when the portal open the very esence of evil, the Skeleton King, was released onto Shuggazoom,"_

_" The montrous being was relentless on it's killing spree and many citizen's died. The King begged for the Alchemist to rid the demon from his land, but when the magician gathered the courage to face the creature he couldn't destroy it,"_

_" Skeleton King made the Alchemist a tempting offer of power to those who had mocked his magic pay for every word they said. The grudge within the Alchemist's soul still burned producing a terrifying mixture of hate, evil, and vengence. He accepted the Skeleton King's offer, and from that moment on the demon was forever bonded to him,"_

_"The Royal Family was slaughtered and pain reached the era of a new age. Then one day a soceress gathered up enough courage to face the Alchemist and cast a spell that hopefully defeat the Skeleton King, but her effort was in vain,"_

_" Before you could blink an eye she too was killed. But her death had surprising effect on the Alchemist. For you see, the woman he had just killed, had been his wife. And seeing her lye in a pool of blood was enough to brake him from Skeleton King's control and see for the first time how much pain he had caused to Shuggazoom,"_

_" It wasn't long after that that the Alchemist knew that with the Skeleton King living within his soul he would soon transform into him again. So in order to protect Shuggazoom he built of team of robotic monkeys that would protect Shuggazoom and hopefully destroy the demon he had now and forever become,"_

**---------------------------------------------------**

" Man" said Sparks " that's so sad,"

" You mean we have to destroy our own creator just to end the war?" said Otto.

" I'm afriad so" said Antuari " but this also means that in order for the Skeleton King to truly be defeated his spirit must be sealed back into the Realm of the Dark Ones. But he will not give up so easily. He will try to possess a new host before he has sealed away, we must make sure that never happens, or else his evil will live on forever,"


	9. Chapter 9: Battle of the Black Forttress

**Ch.9: Battle of the Black Forttress**

" So what's the plan Chiro?" said Quint when the Monkey Team returned.

" We got the key to defeating Skeleton King" said Chiro " but in order for us to use it we need you and Jinmay to lead all our other troops on a ground and sky assualt while we break in to take down the Skeleton King,"

" Best plan I've heard in years" said Quint " just make sure you don't fail to keep your side of the bargain,"

And that's how the assualt on the Cyrstal Skull's black forttress began. Quint and his team kept the ground and sky soldiers distracted so they wouldn't notice Chiro and his team breaking into the palace. But for the Cyrstal Skull and his two loyal followers they were all to aware that the Monkey Team was in the building.

" Sparks, Mandarian, go take care of our guests" said Skeleton King " I have something else I need to prepare for,"

While the Evil Sparks and Mandarian went out to follow their master's command the Skeleton King entered the room where the bat pedestal stood and commanded it to move upward. The pedestal obeyed and sprouted upward revealing the secret entrance to a hidden room.

In this secret chamber there was a lake of shining and oily black ooze. The Cyrstal Skull knew that the Monkey Team carried the key that could end his reign forever. And if they did manage to get past his two bodyguards this toxic lake would be his last resort.

**---------------------------------------------------**

Mandarian and Evil Sparks easily located the Monkey Team and pounced on their predetermined targets. Mandarian grabbed Chiro while Evil Sparks of course grabbed his counterpart. However neither Sparks or Chiro held the key, Gibson did.

The Monkey Team decided that if they got attacked in the castle Gibson and Otto would continue on to kill the Skeleton King while the others stayed to fight. So while Gibson and Otto ran away to their job Nova sprang to Spark's rescue and Antuari ran to Chiro's.

Mandarian was not impressed by the forces stacked againist him and charged at his two opponents with his skeletal claws extended. Chiro and Antuari gave each other a brief nod then shouted out loud...

" Monkey Mind Scream!"

The combined power of the two screams proved to have damaging effects as it sent Mandarian directly into a wall, but even that massive crash didn't prevent the bony, orange monkey from struggling to stand.

But this time Chiro and Antuari had decided to show no mercy. They had spared Mandarian's life many times in the past, and destruction always followed. Now it was time to put an end to it. With Lasor Bananana's and a Chiro Spearo attack Mandarian was left nothing more than a smudge on the floor.

Meanwhile Sparks and Nova were doing battle againist the Evil Sparks. The real Sparks attacked first with his Magna Tingler Blast, but since Evil Sparks also possessed attacks that specialized in electricity the attack didn't feel no more painful than a tickle.

The Evil Sparks launched a Magna Ball Blazer right back, supercharged with the energy he had absorbed from his counterpart's previous attack. The blast sent Nova and Sparks crashing into the walls, bruised but still able to fight.

That's when the calvary came in. Chiro and Antuari, after their face off with Mandarian, rushed in ready to help, but the Evil Sparks wasn't going to give up that easy. The next volley of attacks that came were blocked by Magna Field Sheild. From inside it Evil Sparks laughed.

" Your pitiful attacks don't faze me" said Evil Sparks " because I possess a power that even my counterpart doesn't have. Volt Fire Darts!"

With that command shouted hundreds of cone like things pierced through Evil Spark's Magna Field Shield making it look like a red spikey ball. But those spikes had a different function than just looking horrifying.

Each of the produced a bright, red, electric balls of high voltage that sang out like homing missles at their targets. Sparks imediately threw out a Magna Field Sheild of his own to protect his team and deflect the uncoming darts.

But alone Sparks shield wasn't strong enough to reflect although the darts back to their source. The few that managed to get through had missed the team but one had hit Sparks leg leaving him incapable to walk.

Nova fury went into overload and lunged at the Evil Sparks that had also suffered some damage from his Volt Fire Darts. A few powerful punches later and Sparks 2.0 was just another robot ready for the junkpile.

" Come on" said Chiro after the fight was over " we have to help Otto and Gibson,"

" I hope they're having more fun than we are," joked Sparks as Nova helped him walk after the others.

**----------------------------------------------------**

Otto and Gibson were having about as tough time you could expect for they were both trapped in the talons of the Skeleton King, and the key to his destruction lay to far out of reach to do what it was designed to do. It was a relief when the other Monkey Team members popped in.

" Magna Tingler Blast!" shouted Sparks zapping the Cyrstal Skull's hands that resulted in the release of Gibson and Otto.

" Otto" called Nova throwing him the key " catch!"

" Noooo!" cried the Skeleton King, but it was to late.

Otto held the glowing yellow key out in front of him and the Crystal Skull's heart ripped out of his body. Gibson siezed his chance and used his random attacks to destroy each of the Skeleton King's esences.

With his body now lifeless Skeleton King's body plunged into the oozy black lake behind him. In that moment all the Monkey Team's hearts filled up with cheer.

" He's finally gone," said Chiro.

" Am I?" suddenly said an eerie voice from the black lake.

Two gaint black claws suddenly popped out of the lake and gripped onto shore, pulling out a black skeleton body with fire burning its inside, and the head of a Crystal Skull. The gaint, black, and flaming monster Skeleton King towered over, in our terms, the height of the Empire State Building.

" Uh guys" asked Otto nervously " we are going to survive this, right?"


	10. Chapter 10: The Final Countdown

**Ch.10: The Final Countdown**

The members of the Monkey Team were shocked still in powerful presence of the Cyrstal Skull's ultimate form. Releasing an inhuman howl that seemed to echo through the universe the Cyrstal Skull recalled his army to make himself even stronger, making him grow a set of fiery skeletal wings to go with the rest of his flaming skeletal body.

Citizens of Shuggazoom fleed in fright at the sight of the horrible monster standing before them, yelling for the Monkey Team to save them. But Sparks wasn't so sure they would be able to do it.

" We destroyed the esences" said Sparks " so why is Skeleton King still here?"

" I think it's because the Crystal Skull is still intact" said Gibson " as long as it remians whole Skeleton King's power will always exsist,"

" Well then how do we destroy it?" asked Nova.

" According to the gylphs Sparks plifered" said Gibson " the Cyrstal Skull prevents all forms of death, except murder,"

" But who's crazy enough get close enough to that thing?" asked Otto.

" I'll go" said Sparks, stepping up to the plate " its my fault in the first place so don't bother argueing. It's time to make ammends for what I've done,"

" We'll try to distract him long enough for you to get a clear shot" said Chiro, pounding his fist into the air " Monkey Team, Mobolize!"

With that Chiro and the rest of the Monkey Team went into action to open up a pathway for Sparks to get a clear shot at the Crystal Skull. Otto sliced at the Skeleton King's toes with his saws. Chiro sliced one of Skeleton King's legs with his Lightning Kick.

Gibson, Nova, and Antuari all aimed for the Skeleton King's midsection but were swatted away by his hands. With little effort Skeleton King also managed to shake Otto and Chiro from his feet.

"Foolish mortals, there's no way you can stop me,"

"Guess again," said Sparks suddenly appearing from the sky, speeding striaght for Skeleton King's head. But before he got a chance to attack the Crystal Skull grabbed Sparks in one of his black, fiery claws.

Desperate to find a solution to the ongoing problem Gibson quickly snatched one of Antuari's hands and threw it to Sparks, while Nova, who was enraged, punched the Cyrstal Skul's midsection making him drop Sparks.

Sparks regained control of his booster rockets, caught Gibson's gift, and quickly substituted it for one of his hands. Meanwhile, Chiro stepped up to the plate with his Power Primate form and blasted a Monkey Fu attack right at the Crystal Skull, making the monster go blind for a minute.

But a minute was all Sparks needed. With the use of Antuari's claw Sparks shattered the Crystal Skull to bits, putting an end to the Skeleton King once and for all. And the as the monster fell sunlight once again filled the skies of Shuggazoom, promising a bright future for all.

However, when everyone was cheering in celebration, and Sparks was replacing his hand, no one noticed as the red monkey suddenly blacked out from exhaustion.


	11. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

Things were finally at peace in Shuggazoom. the reign of the Skeleton King was over, and with the Crystal Skull destroyed, he was guarnteed never to return again. But even though it was a time of great celebration, the heroes of the day, the Monkey Team however were worried.

The red monkey of their team lay on the ground unconious, passed out from over exhaustion. Chiro took Spark's metal body into his hands and blasted off with the others back to the Super Robot.

Sparks was immediately taken to the infirmary where Gibson confirmed that Sparks needed a few good days of rest. In those few days the Monkey Team and their allies went to work to restore Shuggazoom to it's former beauty. Nova, however, refused to leave Spark's bedside.

Three days passed, and now with Shuggazoom almost fully restored, the Monkey Team's allies headed back home to their own planets, while Sparks condition remained unchanged.

Gibson came in every once in a while to check on Spark's health and bring Nova some food, but red monkey still showed no signs of ever waking up. Then, one day, when Nova was asleep, she awakened by a gentle hand touching her own.

The yellow monkey's eyes snapped open, and the surprised look on her face quickly changed to a smile when she saw Sparks grinning up at her.

"You're awake," said Nova.

"Am I?" said Sparks " have you been here all along?"

"I never left your side," said Nova.

Sparks smiled at that and struggled to get up. With Nova's help he managed to sit. A moment of silence passed between the two monkeys for a moment, then Sparks broke it.

" I have something to show you" he said grabbing Nova's hand " follow me,"

No choice Nova followed Sparks to the far side of Shuggazoom just as the twilight daze started to fill the sky. Ever since the Skeleton King's destruction the sky was never again silver grey, and it felt wonderful to colors again.

Sparks led him and Nova to the top of hill covered in white Juniper Flowers just as the sun began to set over the horizion.

Nova gasped in wonderment at the marvelous sight just as the sun set. The sky was painted with bright colors of fire, and Shuggazoom's three moons stood above the sun, perched on it, and shining like three jewels on an enormous crown.

" Do you like it?" said Sparks to Nova softly.

" I do," said Nova.

And from that magical moment onward an event took place that had taken years for the people of Shuggazoom to see. When Sparks and Nova finally kissed not as friends, but as mates.

**The End**


End file.
